In Case Of Something Strange, Call John Constantine
by LycoX
Summary: When something strange ends up happening to Oliver, an old friend of his is called in to help out.
1. Chapter 1

**In Case**

 **Of Something**

 **Strange, Call**

 **John Constantine**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! A little idea I came up with awhile back and was reminded of it again nicely enough after watching a clip of Ol' John on Arrow. Set season 1 but the useless drama between Oliver and Tommy doesn't happen in the second episode that deals with Vertigo.**

* * *

Everyone was pretty much in good spirits following the events of the second Vertigo scare. A scare caused by a greedy doctor at that while the good Count himself was still pretty much out of his mind thankfully enough. Things however would get a little worrisome following closing time when Oliver ended up falling to the ground. "OLIVER!" Yelled Tommy in alarm as he rushed him and once he got to him, found himself being flung back a good distance away.

"What the Hell!?" Got out a stunned Diggle as he made to move towards Oliver while Laurel rushed to her groaning boyfriend in concern.

Only for him to end up with the same result as Tommy much to his annoyance! "Okay, what the Hell is going on here!?" Demanded to know Laurel in alarm as this was just damned weird!

"I wish I knew." Muttered Digg in annoyance.

As this was just strange! Tommy decided to take his chances again, but this time grabbed a chair and brought it close to Oliver once he got over to him. And caused a bluish barrier to erupt around his best friend once the chair tried to get near him. "Oookay… I think we just hit the Twilight Zone or something." Muttered the dark haired man.

"I'm gonna call in someone I know, maybe she can help figure out something."

Unfortunately for Diggle, Tommy, and Laurel, Felicity was unable to do anything and had nearly almost fried anything electronical in the club. Or would have if Oliver wasn't paranoid enough to take measures to ensure that didn't happen. Both above and below. Things nearly got out of hand when Moira and Thea showed up and nearly got themselves hurt in their haste to get over to Oliver. "What on Earth is going on here?" Whimpered Moira as she didn't think Malcolm could be behind this!

But so help the bastard if he was! "We really have no idea, ma'am. Its about as strange for us as it is you." Replied Diggle and then had a sudden thought come to mind.

The look on his face was enough to clue the group in on the fact he seemed to have a realization about something. Prompting Thea to ask him about it. "I, I just remembered something is all. Oliver told me once that if anything strange ever happened to him, to make a call to someone he knows."

"He actually told you that?" Asked the girl in disbelief.

As it was a little unusual to hear him of all people thinking ahead like that! Diggle just nodded at her with a serious expression on his face while Felicity handed him Oliver's phone since it was still on the counter. The man quickly went through it and found the number he needed for a 'J. Constantine'. " _Ah! Haven't heard from you in a dog's age mate!_ " Came a British sounding voice over the speaker after the call had connected.

Making those wonder how Oliver possibly knew a British guy! "This isn't Oliver Queen, this is actually his bodyguard."

" _Oh, well, it must be serious then if you're callin' instead of him._ "

"It is, minutes ago he fell to the ground and we've been unable to touch him. Even getting thrown back because of it. This bluish barrier is keeping us from doing so. And I remembered him once telling me to call you if anything… Strange happened."

" _I see, and I take it you've already tried the technical approach to see if sumthin' could be done from that angle?_ "

"Yeah, almost fried everything here in Verdant too."

" _Oh ho, I've heard of the old son's little club! That's another reason I've been meanin' to come and see him! Alright mate, I'll be there to you and the old boy as soon I can._ "

"Thank you." Digg replied in relief before hanging up.

He then looked to the others. "Let's just hope he gets here quick."

"Agreed." Came the shared sentiment from the group.

As who knows what this thing might do to Oliver!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Originally, I was gonna stick this in the Possibilities fic, but then I got to thinking in the shower and I've decided I'm gonna make this a 5 or more chaptered fic. R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Holy wowzers I was not expecting the reaction I got for the first chapter! That's just greatness right there! So thanks a lot folks! And to a guest, the fact the title made you feel like singing the theme song of the Ghostbusters is great! This is also now properly in the crossover section as well. Of course as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

 **Hour And A Half Later**

After nearly two frantic hours of waiting for Oliver's friend to get to Verdant, their wait was finally at its end when a knock came at the door. Prompting Diggle to go and check it out and quickly bringing the knocker inside. Said knocker being a man in black pants, black dress shoes, a white button up shirt with a red tie, a tan jacket, an unshaven face, and Blonde hair. Along with him was a man and a woman. "Sorry about the wait, had some business to take care of before I could get here to help the old son out." Said the Blonde haired man without even so much as a hello first.

"I take it you are this… John Constantine my son knows?"

"That I am, Luv, that I am. And might I say, had I known of the beautiful girls he has in his life, I mighta been about sooner then now." Replied Constantine with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a smirk on his face.

Making Moira give him a disgusted look while Zed and Chas just shake their heads at him. Long used to how he can be by that point. "How… Do you know my brother exactly?" Wondered Thea curiously.

"Yeah, cause I think I would have remembered seeing another flirty perv hanging around him in the past." Added in Laurel with her arms crossed.

Constantine just chuckled as he spotted Oliver's body on the ground and came up to it. "Careful man, get too close and get thrown back hard." Warned Digg.

"Well, let's avoid that then shall we? I'm still a bit sore from what we were doin' before we got here."

"That's what happens when you don't listen." Retorted Chas with an eyeroll.

"Oy! I had it in control!"

Zed just shook her head at him and didn't say anything while she looked around. "But uhh, anyways, let's just say your brother and I met while on that island he got found on." Finally informed Constantine to Thea while he dropped an unlit cig on to Oliver's body. Which got deflected a good distance away.

"But nobody else was with him when he was saved." Thea said in confusion.

"And nobody else was, Luv. I promise ya."

That remark got him several suspicious looks while he tested the barrier again a few more times. He then muttered something in Latin but when nothing happened, the man frowned. "Huh, someone's put quite a bit into this then." Muttered the man to mostly himself.

Thea and Laurel on the otherhand weren't about to leave his earlier comment alone however. "If you were there when he was, but wasn't when he was found. Then where were you?" Asked Laurel with her arms crossed and her face having a look of suspicion on it.

"Oh, I had found my way there a bit deliberately ya see. Got caught by a right tosser who'd been there at the time lookin' for sumthin' best left alone when I met the old son. I tried to get Oliver to come with me, but he wouldn't have it. Wanted to help save all the people who were being forced to do the dirty work of ol' Reiter."

"And you what, just left him there!?" Asked an unhappy Tommy.

"Well of course! He was adamant! But its not like I didn't give him some means of protection against Reiter's ways of course."

Despite being told that, none of the group were too happy with what they had been learned. Constantine paid them no mind however as they chatted about themselves and he began to chant in Latin again to determine who's power had been used to fuel the barrier. A breeze that really shouldn't have been possible at that point then swept through the club, making the man frown. "Well now, someone must really not like Oliver then if they went to the trouble of invokin' that old bugger."

"Who was invoked?" Chas asked curiously.

"Shhtk." Replied the Blonde.

"Can't say I'm familiar with him."

"Not surprised, she's an older type who doesn't get much calls these days."

"And just what the Hell are you two on about!?" Demanded to know an irate Moira.

Who was starting to think that perhaps having this man come here was a bad idea. "Apologies, Mrs. Queen. But we're on about Demons ya see. Particularly, an old one."

Tommy scoffed, and he wasn't the only one as everyone thought the guy was nuts! Digg was even about to grab the guy and tell him to get out when he turned to Oliver's body once more and began to chant quite loudly in Latin. Making for things to shake a bit and the lights to flicker. "Okay, I am seriously getting creeped out now!" Cried out a slightly freaked out Felicity.

"You're tellin' me!" Called out Thea as she held on to her mom.

"SHHTK! I SUMMON THEE TO THE MORTAL REALM!"

And to the amazement and horror of everyone present aside from Constantine and his friends, the image of a horned grotesque figure appeared in the air. " _I, Shhtk, have come to answer thy summons, John Constantine._ _Though I do not appreciate being yelled at to do so._ "

"Yeah well, I didn't think low talkin' and the like would get ya to come." Said the man with a shrug and sarcasm in his voice.

"Wh-What are you!?" Stammered Thea in fear while Digg was pointing his gun at the figure in the air.

Shhtk turned towards the frightened girl, causing Moira to hold on to her tightly and even take a few steps back. " _I am Shhtk, child. And you needn't fear me. So wasting your weapon on me would be pointless, Warrior._ "

Having the feeling that was directed at him, but not caring either way, Digg chose to keep his gun trained at the thing in the air. Turning her attention back to Constantine, Shhtk got down to business. " _Now, why have you summoned me here?_ "

"Because, Luv, you've got some magics around the mate on the floor there."

Looking at where he was pointing, the demonic woman nodded in understanding. " _Mmm, yes, I see. A tryst from years past called out to me and asked for payback on him. Her failure to specify how she wanted it to be done allowed me some leeway in providing her vengeance._ " Informed the figure with a shrug.

"Who!? Tell me who they are and I will burn their world to ashes!" Threatened Moira irately.

Not even giving a damn if she was saying this to a supposed demonic figure! " _I know not their name. Nor did I care enough to ask. For such things are a bit… Beneath me._ "

Moira glared at the figure while Digg wondered to himself if they were all somehow drugged at the moment. "Can you reverse it? Or are there clauses that have to be dealt with in order to do so?" Laurel asked, ready to Lawyer up in a second if she had too. And also wondering if she and the others were drugged as this was way too bizarre!

" _Nothing of the sort as it can be reversed._ "

Excited cheers went up at that, making for some rather hopeful individuals in the process. At least until Shhtk started to talk again. " _However, I require a task to be done first._ "

Constantine snorted at that. "Of course ya do. Because nothin' is ever quite that simple with the likes of you and yours."

"Uhh, what uhh, what exactly do we have to do?" Tommy asked in curiousity while wondering if his best friend knew about this kind of crap.

And if whether or not he's ran into anything like it here in the city. And if so, to tell him so he can avoid it thank you very much! Turning her attention towards the former Merlyn Scion, Shhtk began to speak once more. " _Merely a quest is all I require. A quest to obtain this staff._ "

Said red colored staff appearing in the air near her. Nothing about it looked like it was anything special either in the group's eyes. _"This staff belonged to one of my children over 300 years ago until he was slain in the area known as_ _Nant Woods_ _. Four of you will travel there and bring it back here. And once done, I will reverse the barrier spell upon the slumbering archer._ "

The fact this… Woman had had kids made several shudder. As there was no telling what the father looked like if she was any indication! "Not to, you know, piss you off or anything, but none of us have ever even heard of any place called 'Nant Woods'. So we wouldn't even have a clue as to how to get there." Informed Tommy a bit bitingly.

" _While Constantine knows where it is, I would provide the means to get there, young Merlyn._ "

"And all we have to do is get this staff back to you? No offering of souls or whatever?" Thea asked worriedly.

" _Correct. You will more then likely need suitable defenses to guard yourselves in the Nant Woods however._ "

Thea shook her head incredulously. As there it was! The hint of danger to any quest just like in the movies! " _The Warrior, you yourself, young Queen, Constantine, for he will be essential, and the Woman who seeks Justice will be the four to take on this quest._ "

Three of the four mentioned had their eyes go wide at that as they hadn't been expecting that at all! "While my daughter may be 18, I do not feel comfortable with this idea one bit!"

" _Considering her skill in archery despite her lack of application with it in recent times, and the skills the Warrior and Constantine have, I feel you needn't worry. Besides, the Justice Seeker has some fighting skill to her as well. Smart One, bring the archery equipment from below up here immediately._ "

Felicity, not wanting to tell a legit demonic figure no, hauled ass to do as told while Moira still had her reservations. "Ma'am, I promise you, I will look after your daughter to the absolute best of my ability." Promised Digg.

"Same here, Mrs. Queen." Laurel promised quickly and idly wondered what her dad would think about all this.

Probably get her committed for one! While Moira felt somewhat assured by that as Constantine and his friends conversed amongst themselves and Tommy argued with Laurel about going, she couldn't help but wonder why the figure wanted her daughter and the others to do this. And not some other person who was probably more capable. Even asking about it as well. " _Because, each have skills I feel would be suited for this task._ _I feel this would also be beneficial for Constantine as well in the coming days._ " Answered the figure a bit cryptically as Felicity finally came back up the stairs and over to them.

Causing several's eyes to widen at the sight of the very familiar bow and arrows! "Oh boy… Ollie is gonna be SO pissed off." Muttered Tommy as he ran a hand down his face.

"YOU KNOW HE'S THE HOOD!?" Screamed Laurel in anger and hurt.

"Uhh… Oops?" Came the reply with a wince.

As he hadn't meant to say that aloud! "Right, so! I uhh… Yeah, I took out some of the more dangerous arrows he has in his quiver. Like, you know, the exploding ones since you aren't familiar with how he knows which arrow is which. Because causing an explosion when you don't want to cause one would probably suck. Especially by accident and that would be just really bad." Rambled the Blonde IT as she handed Thea the equipment.

Who was rather stunned by the whole damned thing! "He and I are _SO_ having words after this is done!" Seethed Thea as she put on the quiver and checked out the Recurve Bow while thinking of all the yelling she was going to do at her brother once they got back.

Which actually seemed to suit her better rather then him because of his size. "And… I just might keep this. At least it wouldn't be used for… Things."

"Knowing him, he'd probably get his hands on another one." Added Tommy helpfully.

The thought of that notion bothered Moira more then she cared to admit. As she like everyone else knew about the fact he stopped being active following the hostages he rescued around Christmas time. _Hmmph, motorcycle accident. Right._

Moira also had a sinking feeling in her gut that Malcolm's Enforcer may have been involved in that situation too. Felicity also handed over a pair of Escrima Sticks to Laurel since she thought it might be a good idea. That and Constantine didn't want anything as he had his own tricks to help him out. She also made sure to bring extra clips for Digg as well. Shhtk nodded in satisfaction, not caring if any of them were having issues of the young archer's chosen path as she waved her hands to form a portal for her four chosen to go through. " _You have been considerably armed. Now, step into the gateway and begin your journey. A journey that is successful on all accounts._ "

She faded away and the foursome looked at one another after a few hugs were had and requests to be careful were made. Taking deep breaths and wondering once again if they were on drugs somehow, the four stepped into the gateway and whatever awaited them on the otherside.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And there we have it boys and girls! Its time for these four to go on a fun little quest! I had some fun coming up with the name 'Shhtk', let me tell ya! R and R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go with the next all new exciting chapter! And boy I'll tell you what, some folks are freaking ignorant of the way the tagging system works on here. I am also a man by the way for a certain guest reviewer who thought I might be a chick. Which… Thanks for making me laugh by the way! Oh yeah, I own nothing but what you see here! And special thanks to Stand With Ward And Queen for a review of his as well over on 'Coming Clean With Susan'.**

* * *

 **Argyll, Scotland**

The portal deposited the foursome of Laurel Lance, John Diggle, Thea Queen, and John Constantine into a dimly lit room that seemed to be filled with all sorts of odds and ends. "Well, here's to hopin' we didn't give someone a heart attack just now." Remarked Thea sardonically.

"Mmm, quite the contrary my child. As I find it nice to receive visitors in such a manner every now and again. Unless of course they are arriving with ill intentions."

Her voice causing the four to whirl around in surprise to see a woman in a purple and gold long flowing dress and long dark hair. Constantine groaned at the sight of her. "Madame Xanadu, who'da known that Shhtk had a sense of humor to put me in your path again."

"And here I thought you loved our deep and meaningful conversations John."

"Ooh, sounds like a bad break up between you two." Spoke up Thea with a raised eyebrow.

"More like he broke the heart of someone very dear to me, my dear child."

Constantine just sighed in annoyance, not wanting to go back down that route where Zatanna was concerned again. "What is all this?" Wondered Laurel as she picked up a mason jar containing a strange looking object from a shelf.

Xanadu came forward and gently took it from Laurel's hands. "Merely a trinket from ages past. Brought to me after a quest was completed."

"Yeah, and it could very well wipe out a small village if in the wrong hands." Snorted Constantine derisively.

The eyes of Laurel, Thea, and Digg widened at that. "And thus, why its here. So that doesn't happen."

"Exactly how could it wipe out a small village? Its just a trinket like you said." Asked Digg curiously.

"Why because it has magical power inside of it of course. But no need to worry, an incantation must be spoken in order to use it. And very few in this day and age would even know it."

"If I hadn't seen what I just did and went through a portal while seein' it, I'd think you're smoking somethin' strong." Muttered Digg with a shake of the head.

This got him a chuckle and a smile from the woman. "So you collect things then?" Laurel asked as she continued to look around.

Thea doing the same as well. "Mmm, that I do. I also sell too as this is a shop. Along with tarot readings."

"Right, well, as fun as this all is, we'd best get goin' if we're gonna be gettin' Momma Shhtk her baby boy's staff back."

"Ah, so you lot are the next to try and find Chhtuk's infamous staff then. Perhaps I can assist in this manner by offering some items for your use in the journey ahead."

Thea looked at her with raised eyebrows. "There've been others who've looked for it?"

"That is correct. Unfortunately, many have failed to find and bring it back. But perhaps you four will be the ones to finally do what so many others could not."

"Well, that's reassuring." Muttered Thea dryly as she and the others followed the woman to a set of chests.

"With her, you can't expect any less."

The fact Xanadu didn't even so much as react to that cutting remark surprised our three favorite adventures. _They know one another, so I guess her not reacting makes sense._ Laurel thought to herself as she, Mr. Diggle, and Thea began to look through the chests.

For Thea, she found herself a red and yellow outfit that came with a yellow cloak that she instantly liked and rushed off to put it on. Digg found a set of Green Armor that Xanadu mentioned to be of Arthurian Legend and would protect the wearer from physical injuries. She also instructed him to take the sword known as Durandal despite the fact he had no prior experiences with swords. But all she would say is that it was better to be safer then sorry. Laurel was given a black and yellow armor set and the sword known as The Sword with the Red Hilt. Said to be used by Sir Balin and later, Sir Galahad. Her armor, unlike Digg's looked like it would be unable to deflect an attack due to it looking more like leather but that was far from the truth as it was very durable for her needs so that she wouldn't have to worry. She'd also be given the same words Xanadu said to Digg about how it was better to be safer then sorry when it came to the sword. And at least she would have more then just two Escrima Sticks to defend herself with.

Though their provider was a bit cryptic that Laurel would discover another weapon she would be able to use during their journey to find the Staff of Chhtuk. "We look like we're goin' to a Renaissance Fair or somethin'." Muttered Digg to himself once they were all in their new outfits.

Which with his, had taken a little experimenting when it came to finding places to put his clips and gun on. Constantine merely snorted in amused agreement but said nothing else. Hoping that this would finally be the last of it so that they could get the heck on outta there. Not even bothering to look in a chest for anything or himself since he feel the need too. "This outfit is seriously sweet." Declared a very enthusiastic Thea.

Her words getting grins from the others. "I'm glad you like it, young lady. Now, I wish you luck in your journey for the Staff of Chhtuk. Transportation will be available for you outside to take you to the Nant Woods."

"Thank you, Xanny, it is much appreciated."

"Don't call me that. But never the less, you and the trio are all very welcome."

And with that, the foursome made their way out to see a rather interesting form of travel waiting for them. Said form of travel being Horses! Along with what looked to be bags of supplies strapped to them as well. "Ohh bloody wonderful. I hate ridin' on Horses!"

"Aside from a broken arm once, I love riding on them." Thea said perkily.

"Then I guess this is your lucky day, Speedy. Because you get to teach me how to ride one!" Declared Laurel.

Mr. Diggle would put in he'd need a little coaching in that area too while Constantine just got on his with a sigh. There was a slight expectation that the young girl wouldn't be too happy about the prospect of having to teach someone how to ride a Horse. But both Digg and Laurel would be nicely surprised by her willingness to do so. And when Thea noticed their looks, she just shrugged at them. "Hey, I'm getting what will probably be a once in a life time opportunity to do something like this. So I'm gonna enjoy every bit of it. Which includes teaching you two how to ride a Horse!"

"Well, at least you're not pushin' to join your brother on his Crusade." Quipped her brother's bodyguard dryly.

Something that made the young girl make a face over. "Yeah, killing people isn't exactly something I have any interest in. And probably won't. EVER."

"Copy that. But you should know he only kills when its unavoidable. He's fighting a war against some of the city's worst and unfortunately, death happens in wars."

Both Thea and Laurel were rather perturbed by the man's words but left it alone for the time being to learn Horse Riding 101. And after that was taken care of, the four began their journey to the Nant Woods. Which with their appearances, would get them some looks from various folks in the area!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And there we go yo! Since this is in the United Kingdom, I thought it was best if what they were given for the quest was something related to the UK rather then outside of it. Though for Laurel and Thea, I just chose to go with an armor of sorts style for the Black Canary look for Laurel. And with Thea, Mia 'Speedy' Dearden's costume since I figured it would make sense to go with. Wonder how many more ridiculous names I can come up with for this fic? R and R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go yo! As always, I own nothing but what you see here! And again, I ask, mostly for my own curiousity, who is adding my fics to a community? As I really wanna check it out.**

* * *

Thirty minutes after leaving the city of Argyll, our band of adventurers found themselves in a rather grassy field that practically went on for miles. It honestly looked beautiful in the eyes of Laurel, Thea, and Diggle as nature had been clearly left alone here. "Right, the Nant Woods are just on the other side of this here field. Thankfully, we've still got a few hours til Sundown and hopefully we'll be out before then."

"Scared of the dark in the woods?" Thea cheekily asked.

Constantine just snorted. "Of course not, Little Queen, but I'd rather not deal with some of the more unpleasant types that live about in the Nant Woods and only come out at night."

"Oh. I'm… I'm not sure I wanna know."

"Me either, Speedy." Agreed Laurel while Constantine just shook his head.

"Gonna have to agree with you two on that." Muttered Diggle dryly while feeling even more uncomfortable after being on the horse for so long.

"Probably for the best mates, probably for the best."

The foursome continued on their journey across the field until a loud baying could be heard, causing the foursome to look around while Constantine grew tense. "That's not good."

"Why?" Questioned Diggle immediately while putting a hand on his gun.

"Cause, that's the sound of a Cu-Sith. A creature the size of a young Bull but with the appearance of a Wolf and are considered to be harbingers of death."

"Well, this just gets better and better." Grumbled the Vet.

The girls nodded in agreement while preparing themselves for anything that might happen next as another loud baying could be heard. "Come on boys and girls, let's get on with it before the fella sounds off another bayin'. Cause then we'll really be in trouble if that happens."

Getting that foreboding feeling in the pit of their stomachs, one Constantine himself tried to ignore, they quickly got to moving until they found encountering not one but five large looking Wolves. "Bugger, just what I didn't want."

"Those… Those are some big Wolves." Thea said a bit fearfully as Diggle aimed his gun at them.

"Welcome to your first Cu-Sith experience, Luv. Pray you survive it." Stated Constantine as he got off his horse and even lighting up his hands.

Not that the Cu-Sith seemed to care about that as they all growled at him. Diggle joined him with his gun continuing to be pointed at the Cu-Sith while Laurel put a hand on one of her Escrima sticks. A horse could then be heard, making the foursome look towards the source of it. "Fear not, travellers! Your safety is at hand!" Called out the rider of the horse in armor.

Something that made Constantine groan. "Oh Bloody Hell, not him."

The Cu-Sith growled menacingly at the newcomer as he came up to them and the group and got off his horse. "Laurel, I think… I think that horse has wings."

"Oh, so I'm not the only one seeing that then."

"Ah, John of Constantine! A chance to battle with you again feels me with great dread but great cheer at the same time!" Proclaimed the man as he brought out his sword and immediately struck out at a charging Cu-Sith.

"Back atcha, mate. But shouldn't you be off somewhere servin' the good Queen and all that?" Wondered Constantine as he shot off a fireball at an oncoming Cu-Sith.

Neither of the two beasts liking it for that matter either! A hearty laugh escaped the newcomer as the girls got off their horses and joined in on the attempt to take down the 5 Cu-Sith. One quickly went down thanks to an arrow from Thea managing to find its way into an eye socket. Something she'd freak out about later on top of the freak out at being attacked by these things! "Excellent shot young Maiden of Archery!"

One of Diggle's gauntlets was bit into but thankfully not much damage was done to it, allowing for the Vet to easily fire a few bullets into its head to kill it. And soon, the group finished off the remaining Cu-Sith who had proven to be quite a challenge. "HA HA! Glorious to fight alongside such magnificent warriors! Wherever did you find them John of Constantine!?"

"Starling City in America, mate."

"Truly!?"

"Yep, home grown and ready to kick butt." Laurel said as she wrapped a comforting arm around Thea.

Who greatly appreciated the action! The newcomer beamed happily and gave her a small bow with his fist to his chest. "It warms my heart to know that the land of America has allowed me to meet with such fine warriors. For it has been too long since I have! I, fair lady, am Sir Justin of Camelot, and of the United Kingdom. Sworn to her Majesty's service and to the People of the Lands themselves. Much like I did in the wonderous olden days of King Arthur himself. I am also known as the 'Shining Knight' as well.

"Either I've been drugged by somethin' real good, or you're on somethin' man." Muttered Digg with a shake of the head.

"I can attest to the fact that you are neither of those things, mate. Justin here really is from the olden days when ol' King Arthur and Merlin ran about in Camelot and them."

"Seriously?" Laurel asked as this guy should be dead by now!

"Aye! I served my King until I and my noble steed, Winged Victory, were trapped in an avalanche thanks to the foul one known as Blunderbore that kept us alive but frozen until 1941."

"Holy crap… And to think, Ollie, Tommy, and I pretended to be Knights of Camelot's Round Table when I was younger..."

Those two were seriously not gonna believe this! Laurel gained a fond smile on her lips as she remembered those times. Especially the rather goofy names Ollie and Tommy had come up with for their Knight names. Sir Justin came in front of Thea with a smile on his face. "Young Maiden, were this the days of olden times, I would happily serve alongside you and the others here as Knights of the Round Table! But as it is not, I would still happily serve alongside you all! Perhaps with this 'Ollie' and 'Tommy' as well in the future! Now, what be your names?"

Thea smiled at him, gladdened by the fact he wasn't being some douchehead about the whole thing and wondering if she was just dreaming this whole thing. And even pinching herself to know for sure. _Ow, nope, not dreaming._

"I'm Thea Queen." Informed the girl as the winged horse nudged her with a snort. Making her grin at the fella and pet him.

"Dinah Laurel Lance, but you can call me Laurel."

"John Diggle, bodyguard and former member of the US Military. My friends call me Digg."

Sir Justin gave them all a light bow with his fist to his chest. "Well met, Warriors of Starling! Well met!"

The trio smiled at him and were in agreement on that. "Well, since you're already here, wanna join us? As I know you love a good quest and all." Constantine asked.

"If your compatriots are willing, I am willing! For it has been some time since I was able to venture forth upon a quest!"

Constantine looked to the trio and they looked at one another before looking to him and Sir Justin. "I'm fine with it." Shrugged Laurel.

"I am too. Besides, it'd be cool to hear some stories about the old days!"

"More hands for this could be a good thing, so I'm alright with it. But I won't hesitate to put a bullet in you if you try anything we don't like."

Sir Justin nodded at that with a smile on his face. "I assure you, Sir Diggle of Starling, I have no ill intentions towards anyone. For such things is best left to vile scum like the Ogre known as Blunderbore!"

"Right." Was all the Vet said. But he'd still keep an eye out on the man none the less.

Thea then got a concerned look on her face. "Umm… No offense, but wouldn't this quest we're doing kind of… Hurt you cause you are kind of… Older then us?"

Especially since he looked to be around the age her dad did prior to the sinking of the 'Queen's Gambit'! The man laughed heartily at that. "Fear not, young Thea! I've still got life in me yet! So it shan't be a problem! Now, might I enquire as to the nature of this quest?"

"We're supposed to get the Staff of Chhtuk back for his mother, Shhtk. And boy is that just weird to say." Muttered Laurel with a weird look on her face.

"Truly!? Many have tried, and many have failed. But perhaps with the five of us working together, we can achieve victory! Much as I and my old comrades in the 'Seven Soldiers Of Victory' once upon a time! I am most honored to join in this quest!" Proclaimed the man with much happiness to be heard in his voice.

Making the Starling trio smile at him. "Then let's be about movin' onwards then, mates. Hopefully we can still make it before Sundown."

"Aye!"

"Roger that."

"I'll freak out on the way there then I guess."

"I'm here if you need me, Speedy. Always."

Thea smiled at her for that, as it was greatly appreciated and even hugged the older woman before getting on to her horse. And together with their new friend, the questers rode on to the Nant Woods and the Staff of Chhtuk.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well now, this was a bit fun to write! Granted, trying to use old timey speak would have been a pain in the ass so hopefully the way I handled Sir Justin here is acceptable! I have two more characters in mind I am considering adding to the group for my own version of the 'Seven Soldiers Of Victory', any guesses on who those two might be? R and R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: Many apologies for the delay in getting this to you guys! As always, I own nothing but what you see here! I do however, own a rather interesting Goldberg (wrestler) hat though.**

* * *

 **Nant Woods A Short While Later**

It was just after the Sun had begun to set that the 'Adventurous 5' as Sir Justin had chosen to refer them as had arrived at the Nant Woods. And Constantine was a bit apprehensive while Thea was just glad she'd gotten her freak out done and over with on the way there. As she was a bit more calmer now thankfully aside from some mild nervousness running through her. "Well, looks like we're here." Announced the girl as she tried to steady her nerves.

Laurel placing a hand on her's helped out some thankfully. "That we are, Little Queen, that we are. And considerin' some of the spookies that come out in this place at night that I hoped to avoid, does anyone want to wait til mornin' to press on?"

"While I'd like to do some yelling at Ollie for his little night life routine as soon as possible, I do understand you are the expert and will abide by your expertise." Informed Laurel and Thea too wanted to do that but listening to the guy who knew more then they did was a smart choice to go with.

"Agreed." Added in Diggle and Sir Justin gave his own agreement as well.

Making Constantine feel a bit relieved by that. As while he could handle the nasties in there on his own, he wasn't so sure about them being able to really handle it that well. "Very well then, let's set up camp and once the Sun's up, we'll get to movin'."

Thankfully, their horses had tents and the like that they needed for their rest stop. But considering Thea and Laurel had never had to set up their own tents in the past, Diggle and Sir Justin would be of some help in that area thankfully enough. "Takes me back to my time in Afghanistan." Muttered the Vet and Bodyguard to mostly himself.

And Thea was fairly certain she could hear a longing in his voice too but decided to leave it alone since it wasn't any of her business since she didn't really know him. So she would decide on something else that came to mind. "So, you clearly know about my brother's night time activities." Stated the girl to the bodyguard as she sat near him at the camp fire they'd gotten going.

"Yep. And believe you me, I didn't really approve either at first."

"Well obviously you ended up changing your tune." Stated the girl and wondering what caused that.

Something Laurel was curious about as well! Diggle chuckled. "Let's just say he gave me a pretty good convincing argument that my sister in law unknowingly helped me accept."

"While I'm curious as to what that argument is as Ollie can be a stubborn pain in the ass at times, how'd you find out to begin with?" Wondered Laurel as Constantine and Sir Justin talked amongst themselves while keeping an eye on their surroundings.

"Pretty much after he brought me down to the Foundry's basement and saved me from a deadly posion used by a man called Deadshot. Deadshot at the time was hired to take out Mr. Steele in order to prevent him from buying Unidaq Industries thanks to Warren Patel hiring him."

Thea went white over that and was thankful as Hell that hadn't happened. Seeing this, Laurel wrapped an arm around her to provide some comfort and hugged her close. Something Thea appreciated a lot as she'd done before. "Oliver told me he put an arrow in that bastard's eye in order to stop him and personally, I think he deserved more then just that." Growled the man unhappily since Lawton is the reason his brother is dead.

Both girls looked at one another and then back at him. "Sounds like a very personal subject for you." Laurel said gently with some sympathy to her voice.

Diggle sighed. "Yeah. You could say that."

Seeing that was all he was going to say on the subject, Thea decided to change the subject somewhat. "So why haven't you gotten my brother to stop doing what he's doing? Because its gonna get him killed!"

"He does what he feels he has to do in order to do right by your father's last request of him. And with Felicity and I helping him, we can hopefully keep him from going too far over the edge."

"O-Our dad?"

"Yeah, but if you want more info about that, you'll have to ask your brother cause he hasn't really said too much about it to me or Felicity. Good luck by the way cause he can get really tight lipped."

While Thea was lost in thought over that, Laurel decided to speak up. "But what about the killing? The deaths he's caused is enough to put him away for life if and when he gets caught."

A whimper escaped Thea over that as it wasn't something she wanted to see happen. Ever. Diggle just sighed. "After all he's been through, he can't exactly just turn that off. Way he sees it, he's in a war with the city's worst and he's only taken life when he's had no other choice about it when it comes to his own safety while out as the Hood."

"I can't deny he's done some good… But I just really don't like some of his methods." Laurel said as she captured her lower lip with her teeth.

Her words being something Thea could definitely agree with as well. "To tell you the truth, I don't think he likes it either if that helps any."

It didn't, but the girls didn't say that. The rest of the night would pass by uneventfully save for Thea having trouble sleeping thanks to nightmares about her brother dying in various horrible ways. Their somewhat peaceful sleep however would get quite the rude awakening thanks to a black helicopter touching down on the ground. "Bloody Hell! A friend of yours, Justin?" Grumbled Constantine as he stared at the helicopter in annoyance.

"No, my friend, it is not!"

"Well bugger." Unknown company. Just what he needed!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So, how'd I do with that chat between the girls and Diggle? And who is the mysterious new comer!? Find out next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go yo with the standard I own nothing but what you see here idea bit! Now, let's get this party started!**

* * *

The group watched apprehensively as the black helicopter came to a complete stop on the ground. Followed by someone equally dressed in black and showing quite a bit of leg. "Well now, that's a lovely sight to see in the mornin'." Muttered Constantine to himself but loud enough for the others to hear.

And not wanting to know what he was thinking beyond that. The figure soon approached them and it was clear to see she was something of a Blonde bombshell in Constantine's view. Her dark outfit included a gold emblem on her chest and on her cap, along with gold buttons. "Why hello there, Luv, a pleasant sight for my wakin' eyes to see a bird like you."

"Great, he's gonna either scare her off or piss her off." Thea said sarcastically and getting a chuckle from Laurel.

"Not to worry young lady, I've heard far worse then him. My name is Zinda Blake, aka Lady Blackhawk of the Blackhawk Squadron. And if I am correct, you are the group I was told by a Demonic creature that I would be joining with to recover an item of great importance."

"The Blackhawk Squadron!?" Asked a shocked John Diggle as that group was legendary to this day for their actions during World War 2!

Completely ignoring the fact she had apparently been enlisted to join them on their quest to find Chhtuk's staff! "The what now?" Wondered Thea curiously.

Causing Diggle to look her way. "The Blackhawk Squadron, a group of ace fighter pilots during the second World War. Known for often fighting against tyranny and oppression wherever it was to be found. But I've never heard of a woman joining the team." He added suspiciously as he looked towards the woman.

Who merely smiled. "Because of their Code at the time, I was forbidden to join but was given an honorary membership for services rendered."

"For someone from the 40's, you've hardly aged a day." Mused Laurel in curiousity.

Zinda sighed heavily at that. "That's because under circumstances I've yet to figure out despite my attempts to do so, I was sent forward in time from the year 1959. And I can safely say it has not been the most easiest of adjustments to make. Luckily I have been given permission to re-form the Blackhawks for certain… Missions the Government needs done."

"ARGUS?" Diggle asked a bit grimly.

He and the others watched as she gave a disgusted face at the mention of them. "Heavens no! Old Blackhawk himself was quite adamant that we didn't work for them, I can assure you of that!"

Diggle nodded in understanding of that while Thea chuckled a bit incredulously. "Right, Demons, my brother being a Vigilante who kills, magic, and now time travel. Cause why not throw me for even more of a loop!? What next, Aliens!?" Exclaimed the girl with her hands flailing about.

Laurel hugged her tightly to provide some measure of comfort. "And so, thou have been enlisted to aide us in the recovering of the Staff of Chhtuk due to your skills as a warrior?"

"That is correct, my good man."

Sir Justin let out a boisterous cheer. "Then with you on our side, then I am sure we will achieve success!"

A smile came his way before Constantine got things back on track and soon, things were packed up and everyone was ready to get on their way into the Nant Woods. "Remember lads and lasses, not everything is friendly in these Woods. Especially at night." Warned the man and getting nods for it.

Each of them got out their weapons as they stepped into the Woods on foot as their Horses wanted nothing to do with going inside. Forcing them to leave them where they were while tied up securely so they wouldn't run off. "Its actually… Kind of beautiful in here." Murmured Laurel as they walked along a clear path in between the trees.

She and the others hearing the various sounds of the Woods as its inhabitants came to life. Constantine would have said something, but figured it was a waste of time since he'd already given plenty of warnings before. "Aye Milady, one could probably find a home within these Woods if it were possible." Sir Justin said with a nod.

"Hmm, I imagine one would grow bored rather quickly." Mused Zinda thoughtfully.

"Unless you've been in War and want a quieter life, then probably." Added Diggle as he looked around.

Thea looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "You guys wonder if Ollie would be at home here? Or be too reminded of his time on that Island?"

They, minus Sir Justin and Zinda looked at her for a moment. Constantine then snorted. "Considerin' what he's doin' back in Starling? I doubt he would even consider the idea until he's done with all that."

"Plus, it'd be more hassle then its worth in tryin' to show he's not one to be messed with by the types that live about in this area. Especially the buggers at night."

"Well, considering what he does, I'm sure he'd have no problem in doing that." Thea said with biting sarcasm and getting an amused grin from the British man.

Nothing more was said as Constantine guided them deeper into the Woods, allowing them to see some beautiful sights such as large and rather old trees that had long stood for many years. A river with a waterfall. Its water cold but greatly refreshing to the group thanks to the fact it had largely been untouched by Man. The swamp like area however wasn't one any of them, especially Thea liked as they had to get through it in order to get to the location where Chhtuk's Staff was kept. It was already hitting around 2:15 PM when they had arrived as well. But as they walked through the swamp, both Diggle and Zinda noticed that Constantine was getting a bit tense as more and more noises could be heard in the area. Laurel would be quite lucky to have been missed by a flying spear that made its home in the side of a tree. "Brace yourselves!" Yelled out Constantine as short orange skinned figures with wing like arms appeared.

"What are they!?" Wondered Laurel curiously and some fear.

"And I thought the Shark Man was a strange sight before being placed here!" Stated Zinda in slight awe and wariness.

As that figure had been a rather loathsome opponent to deal with! "We call them Eags, my compatriots!" Supplied Sir Justin helpfully as he readied his sword.

"Aye, what the Knight said. Ugly little critters aren't they? Some bloke back in the day had the fun idea that combining a group of Imps with some Golden Eagles would help him achieve some goals of his. Unfortunately for him and his life, it didn't work out and they've lived here ever since." Added Constantine warily.

Thea and Laurel both made a face. "And this is why we shouldn't play God." Grumbled the Lawyer in disgust with Thea nodding in agreement.

"Aye, some things just are not meant to be." Noted Sir Justin grimly as the strange little creatures shouted at them in a language they didn't understand.

Stepping forward despite the fact it was probably a bad idea, Laurel started to speak in the hopes they might be able to understand them. "I apologize if we've entered your territory without meaning too. We're only trying to get across and mean you no harm."

Chatter comes from the Eags and Laurel's unsure if that's a good thing or not. Especially with some of them seem to pointing at her. And then a spear lands right in front of her, forcing her to step back. "Oh bloody Hell, I think you just did more harm then good, Luv!" Grumbled Constantine through gritted teeth.

The fact they all looked rather angry and hopping about was certainly a clue. "Maybe its cause they know we have weapons? Or mis-understood her?" Theorized Zinda.

"Its… Possible." Allowed Constantine.

But nothing more could be said as they were rushed by the large numbers of Eags. Each of them thankful for the armor they had on that kept them from being too hurt by the little creatures' old school weapons. Thea would be forced to make her mark several times with arrows and hating it since it meant she was killing them. Gunfire, swords being swung, magical attacks, and arrows flying through the air could be heard through out the area as they fought against the Eags' numbers. "Just for the record, but when was it they were made!?" Yelled out Thea as she dodged a strike and then whacked the little fellow in the head with her bow.

Causing it to stumble backwards. "Sometime in the 1800's!" Informed Constantine as he flambayed several Eags.

"Oh, well… No wonder there's so many of them." Grumbled the teen sourly.

"Probably why those before us failed to get to the Staff." Laurel said from nearby.

Thea glowered at the idea of her and the others failing. "Yeah, I don't intend on being like them. I still have a certain brother TO YELL AT!" Screamed the unhappy girl as she let loose with an arrow into an oncoming Eag with a club in hand.

Sending it flying away with an angry shriek. "We either need to make a retreat or force our way through these things! Otherwise, we'll risk being over run!" Shouted Zinda.

"I concur with the Lady Hawk!"

Constantine grimaced as he knew Blake had a good point but the last thing he wanted to do was be held responsible for burning down a good portion of the Woods. The prospect of jail time or time in the loony bin wasn't really one he liked much of for that matter either. "BLAKE!" Yelled Diggle suddenly in horror as he saw the hundreds of spears hurdling towards her from the sky.

Zinda looked up and saw them coming and found herself standing in place, unable to move as fear swept through her and hating it at the same time. Laurel and Thea looked on in horror as the spears came ever closer. Until a wall suddenly sprang from the ground as Zinda closed her eyes in acceptance of her death. The spears hitting the wall and staying where they were much to the angered chatter of the Eags. The wall soon dissolved, taking with it the spears as a figure somehow appeared from the ground. And he didn't look the least bit human at all with his green skin and plant like look. The newcomer stepped forward towards the Eags. " **Leave these travelers alone so that they may continue onwards in peace.** " Commanded the figure surprisingly in a deep and commanding voice.

The voice made Zinda open her eyes, eyes that went wide in shock at the sight of the figure. "By God!"

As even with her Shark Man and time travel experiences, this certainly took the cake as the saying went!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh heh… And the final member of the group has arrived! Correct guesser as to who the newcomer is wins a No Prize! And don't forget to vote in the poll if you haven't yet!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: Congrats to the guest reviewer for guessing correctly! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

Silence reigned in the area until the Eags began to chatter angrily towards one another and quite obviously gesturing at the green man. "I… Don't think they are happy with him." Concluded a slightly nervous Thea.

"Wait… Is that a him?" Wondered the girl seconds later as she looked at the others with nervousness radiating from her.

The figure turned to her and she nervously stepped back some despite the distance between the two of them. " **I am male, even if I lack the obvious requirements of one.** " Informed the strange being.

Chatter from the Eags took their attention as the little creatures decided to come at them with their fangs and claws. But their new guest decided to deal with them by using nearby roots from trees to fling them pretty far from the area. "Well, that's one way to deal with a problem." Quipped Constantine and getting nods for it.

He then turned his attention to their new friend, one who had several weapons aimed at him for that matter. "You're a representative of 'The Green', aren't ya boyo?"

" **I am.** "

"What's 'The Green'?" Laurel asked curiously.

"Its basically an elemental force that connects all forms of plant life on this Earth of ours." Answered the magic man.

Their green friend nodded his head at that. " **I became a representative of it sometime in the late 80's due to my efforts of protecting the swamps and peoples of Louisiana after my death as the human known as Alec Holland.** "

"But this is pretty far from Louisiana though." Said Thea with curousity lacing her voice.

"And how do you become whatever it is you are after dying?" Diggle wondered as while he knew of the concept of reincarnation, he didn't think the idea had a lot of merit to it.

And even if it did, he didn't think it would go this far! But then again, magic and those Eag things existed so what did he know!? Alec as he was once known sighed. " **I grew weary of my duties, especially after the unfortunate death of my wife, Abby. To the point The Green took notice and allowed a retirement of sorts so long as I answered their call in times of true great need.** "

Constantine got a look on his face as he thought about that for a moment. "Would ya happen to know a girl from Louisiana by the name of Tefe then? Or rather, 'Swamp Thing' as she likes to call herself?"

Who was certainly quite the wild thing for that matter in the man's personal experience! Alec nodded. " **I do,** **her title is one I once bore myself** **. She is Abby and I's daughter through means I will not go into with any of you.** "

"Probably for the best." Quipped Thea with a light shudder.

Sir Justin stepped up as he sheathed his sword and grabbed Alec's forearm and shook it like warriors of old would with a smile on his lips. "A pleasure indeed to meet a fellow protector of the People, Sir Holland. Even if thou art in retirement."

"Would you be willing to aide us in our quest, Mr. Holland?" Zinda asked politely.

Finding herself being strangely drawn to him as well while thinking his control over plantlife would possibly be a great help for them. Constantine seemed to get what she was thinking. "Your additional knowledge and skills would be of help to us, mate."

Alec sighed as he stared at the group. " **As much as I wish to remain here to be left in peace, I will accompany you. Who knows, perhaps Tefe will stop calling me a 'swamp potato'.** " Grumbled the man.

And getting grins for it even as Diggle and Thea wondered how that was happening since they doubted he had access to a phone out here. "Thank you, Mr. Holland." Laurel said seriously.

He only smiled back before turning his attention in another direction and then put his hands outward and to their surprise, started to use vines and other foliage to form a layer above the swampy water. " **I trust that this will be suitable to walk on instead of in the water. Especially as it is rather deep in some areas.** " Informed Alec as he especially looked in Zinda's direction as her outfit wasn't necessarily the greatest to have in an area like this one.

She gave him a smile and a curtsy to show her thanks to him before stepping on it. "My thanks kind sir as I did not look forward to cleaning out anything unpleasant from my boots."

"Mine either." Laurel muttered with a shudder.

"Or mine." Added Thea with her own shudder.

As no telling what all was in this water! Constantine rolled his eyes and chose not to give a response to that. "Alright now, enough yammerin' on and the like, let's get a move on." Ordered the magic man.

"I'll take the rear." Diggle informed and getting nods.

The group, now joined by Alec 'Swamp Potato' Holland walked on the new path provided to them by Alec while Sir Justin began to sing a rather cheerful song about seven soldiers of victory. As he felt this applied to him and his new comrades rather well. Thinking that his old friends in the Seven Soldiers would be rather proud of the new incarnation. "Seven Soldiers of Victory huh? Sounds kinda cheesy." Noted Thea wryly.

"Kinda like something you'd hear about in an old Sci-Fi show." Agreed Laurel as they walked.

"Ha ha! Perhaps so, but we were none the less a team, a family even." Came Sir Justin's voice with a bit of longing behind it.

Gaining sympathetic looks from the two girls and even a few apologies for thinking they might have offended him. "Think nothing of it Miladies, I know offense was not meant in your words." Assured the man and making them feel better.

His voice would fill the air as the group walked onwards, telling stories of his old comrades in the Seven Soldiers of Victories, Zinda would even add in that she recalled one of the members of Blackhawk being part of the group at one point as part of a team member mingling idea some desk man had gotten the idea for back then. Thinking it would prove to be quite beneficial and actually turning out right about it surprisingly enough. Eventually, the seven came to an old looking graveyard in a clearing a few minutes away from the swamp. Where at the end of the graveyard, was what looked to be a cave of sorts. "That's where we'll need to go." Informed Constantine gravely.

Laurel took a good look at it with raised eyebrows. "Something tells me there's gonna be a lack of lighting in there."

"Well, its certainly not like what the movies show, Luv."

Bringing out a flashlight, Diggle turned it on and walked towards it while mentioning he would go in first with his flashlight. "I'll go with you." Decided Zinda as she drew her gun.

The others waited as Digg and Zinda went inside for several minutes before finally coming back out and walked up to them. "Inside is pretty large but has steps that go downwards. How far down we're not sure of." Reported Diggle.

"We also found old torches along the walls, so perhaps you might be able to do something with those, Mr. Constantine." Added in Zinda.

Nodding at that, he rubbed his hands together. "Rightie-O then, let's get to it."

"Aye aye." Sir Justin said strongly as he and the others made their way inside.

Moments later and some muttered Latin, the torches in the entrance blazed to life. Along with those going downwards. "Wow, that's a long way down." Thea noted in surprise and a shudder as she saw quite a few spider webs in various places!

"Ew." Added the teen seconds later with Laurel and even Zinda to an extent agreeing quite a bit on that.

" **There is little in the way of plant life within these walls.** "

Zinda looked at him, wondering if that was a bad thing and even asked about it. " **No, but if we need extra aide from The Green, it may take a bit longer to get cause of the lack of it here.** "

"We'll worry about that if and when the time comes, mate." Decided Constantine as Digg and Zinda took point and began going down the steps with their guns out.

The others following suit with Thea and Laurel hoping the rest of the journey would be hassle free. Never realizing that something dangerous was stirring after having its sleep bothered by their voices.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope the wait was worth it! R and R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go! As always, I own nothing but what you see here! And to Lightbulb Moment, no, I'm not realizing FeFe's importance as she HAS NO importance whatsoever. 'Not Consulted' was designed to essentially put her in her place by Samantha. Which happened, nothing like what you're claiming. Anyways, on with the show.**

* * *

None of them were quite sure how long they had been going down the steps thanks to the fact that a little while after they began the descent, Diggle realized his watch wasn't working. Leading to Constantine to realize his wasn't working either along with the fact that those with cell phones or other gadgets weren't too cooperative either. Zinda figured the thick walls were somehow to blame in some way for the problems with their gadgets and the like. Constantine reasoned it could be that and anything mystical as well that had been down here for who knows how long. Thea had quipped that at least they weren't needing to make any important calls at the moment so that was a plus. Earning some amused reactions in the process. Thankfully, they soon made it to the bottom of the steps much to everyone's relief, only to be greeted with a bridge that had clearly seen better days. "Okay… Going across that seems like a really bad idea." Thea murmured aloud nervously.

" **At least it will only take perhaps 5 minutes to cross.** " Alec added in what was meant to be a helpful way in his view.

Across the bridge could be seen a statue, one with wings and it looked to be one knee with a sword in front of it. Something that seemed vaguely familiar to Sir Justin for whatever reason that currently escaped him. "Zinda and I will cross this thing first to see if its sturdy enough." Decided Digg and getting a nod of agreement from her.

"Be careful you two." Warned Laurel worringly.

"Well that's hardly fun!" Replied Zinda cheerfully as she and Digg began their way across the bridge.

Minutes later saw them thankfully across the bridge and on the other side with Digg waving the others to come over. They all did so one at a time just to be on the safe side but Thea was the last as she was rather nervous about it as the thing could go at any second. "Speedy! Come on! Its okay!" Called out Laurel encouragingly.

Her voice echoing a bit as well. Thea fidgeted some as she stared at the bridge. "Okay girl, get it together. The others made it across just fine so I should too, right? I mean, I still need to yell at Ollie for his being the Hood and lying to me about it and all that. Probably yell at Tommy too for knowing before me. Annnd I probably jinxed myself but maybe I'll get lucky." Muttered the girl to herself nervously before taking a deep breath.

Closing her eyes, she stepped forward and kept going until she felt hands grab on to her shoulders, forcing her to open her eyes and realizing that it had been a smiling Laurel. "Congrats, Luv, ya made it safely across and the bridge still stands." Spoke up Constantine and then to his annoyance, the bridge collapsed.

"Bloody Hell!"

" **Here's to hoping there will be another way to leave this place.** "

Nods were had at that as the group minus Sir Justin stared at where the bridge had been until it fell into the chasm below. "By Merlin himself!" Yelled out Sir Justin in surprise and startling the group.

"What is it!?" Laurel asked in alarm.

The Knight of Old turned back to face her with an apologetic look on his face. "My apologies, Lady Lance for startling you and the others. Twas not my intention for I was merely surprised by this sight behind me."

"You mean the statue? What's so surprising about that?" Wondered Thea in confusion.

"Other then that this was the only Gargoyle to serve as a Knight for King Arthur himself in the olden days?"

"Gargoyle? Like the old 90's cartoon?" Digg asked in surprise.

"Quite so, I've always suspected the creator was alined with them but have never found out for certain. As it is, despite the amount of time I have been in this modern world, I have yet to come across any Gargoyles. This here is Ganedra and given her state I can only come to the conclusion she has gone to her final resting place. As it were, she was quite well into her olden years but still a fiercesome Knight to have by your side during the night." Informed the Knight sadly as he gave a bow to his old friend while the others gave their own respects to the old Gargoyle.

 _Go girl power._ Thought both Laurel and Thea without realizing it.

Constantine sighed, breaking the moment of silence. "Unfortunately mate, Gargoyles everywhere chose to leave a number of years back for safer shores where Humanity couldn't reach them and cause them harm and shorten their numbers even more."

An unhappy frown came across the Knight of Old's face at being told that. Hating that such noble beings were forced to leave to save their race. "Then let us hope that since leaving, their number has risen most fortunatey."

Nods came at that and Sir Justin stood up. "Come, comrades, onward to find Chhtk's Staff." Said the man with a bit of a waver to his voice.

He then looked down at his old friend from times past. "We shan't disturb thy rest further old friend. I only wish I could have accompanied you to your final resting place." Stated Sir Justin somberly.

The group moved on after that, those that hadn't ever met the old Gargoyle wondering what it would have been like to do so. Sniffles could even be heard from Thea but no one commented on it as there was no need for doing so. Soon, they came to an area with several different path ways, causing the young Queen to groan. "Wonderful."

"Multipe choice, so fun!" Fake cheered Laurel with a shake of the head.

"Fortunately Luvs, I've got me a trick to determine the right path to take. I'll just take one of your arrows if ya don't mind." Constantine said as he grabbed one of Thea's arrows and stepped forward while mumbling something.

They watched as the arrow raised up and spun around rapidly until it stopped and pointed towards the far right path. "Well, there we go."

" **Impressive.** "

"I'll say, coulda done with somethin' like that back in 'Ghan." Digg said with a shake of the head.

"Same for me at various points." Added in Zinda with a nod of her head.

Just then, a strange albino creature with sewn eyes and unpleasant looking teeth appeared from one of the other paths. "Oh bugger! A banished and punished Goblin, just what we need!" Constantine groaned in annoyance.

"Best course of action?" Zinda asked all business like.

"Shoot it, otherwise it'll only chase after us and look to take a bite out of our pretty little arses."

"Roger that." Came the reply as she drew out her guns and fired several shots at the albino Goblin.

Instantly dropping dead after letting out a dying screech. Laurel and Thea winced and looked away from the sight of the dead Goblin. "Alright, I'll take point on this." Decided Digg.

The group soon went on their way, not realizing that they were coming ever closer to a very serious danger that was very annoyed with having been disturbed from its slumber.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: May the wait for this have been worth it! Interestingly enough, a guest review on 'Not Consulted' gave me a rather nice idea about the Arrow Team having an AI down in the Bunker. Thanks Guest! R and R folks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer: And we keep a rollin', rollin', rollin'! Because as always, I own nothing but what you see here! Though in addition to a purple head, I have some swelling on the side of my left eye, cause why not!? Now, let's roll on!**

* * *

"Well, this whole room puts my house to shame." Quipped Thea as she and the others made their arrival in a very spacious room with three pillars holding the ceiling up.

Which could be barely seen as it is. "Yeah, it kinda does." Mused Laurel as she looked around.

"Agreed." Voiced Dig.

"Ollie and Tommy could probably throw one Hell of a party in here too." Considered Thea.

Though she could imagine how long the wiring would get for that to get pulled off! But at least the cops wouldn't get called on the two for being excessively loud. "I'm… Not certain this would be an adequate location for a party." Voiced Zinda as she looked about.

"I concur with Lady Blake, for this room is somewhat… Unsettling to me."

But when Sir Justin thought about it, that was probably due to the fact that some of the more dangerous enemies King Arthur had had used a room similar to this to try and kill him once upon a time. "This would give a Sniper plenty of room to take out a target."

" **Could use some green to spice it up.** "

Constantine sighed to himself with a shake of the head. "Me? I'd have a few bits of fun that no one would ever know about except for me and any individuals involved in said fun." He said with a grin.

One that got him some looks of disgust from the girls present. "And its not limited to just the pretty birds either."

"More information then I wanted to know." Muttered Dig aloud.

Gaining several agreements in the process while the magic man merely shook his head at them as he and the others walked across the room to the other side. But they would find themselves stopped thanks to a few arrivals that surrounded them in the form of lizard like beings with armor and weapons. "Great, all we need now is Doc Conners to go Lizard and we're good to go." Dig said in slight annoyance.

"Who?" Wondered Thea in confusion.

"You've never heard of him?"

"I have!" Declared Sir Justin happily.

" **Even I have.** "

Thea shook her head. "Nope. Sounds like something out of a cheesy Sci-Fi movie though." Informed the girl while nervously keeping an eye on their hissing friends.

"More like a Spider-Man comic book." Dig told her.

"Oh. Makes sense."

"Um, hello, we mean you no harm. We just need to pass through and retrieve something. Again, we mean no harm." Laurel told the creatures in the hope it would actually work.

"Mr. Constantine, anything you can tell us about these creatures?" Zinda inquired curiously.

Unfortunately for her, the man wouldn't know anything about them. "Tis entirely possible they are from a plot from years past by Morgaine le Fey herself in an attempt to over throw King Arthur himself."

Hisses came from the creatures before they attacked, forcing the group of seven to begin to defend themselves with their skills and weapons. The battle spreading out all over the large room once they were able to get past the lizard creatures. "Hmm, being able to extend yourself must be quite handy." Mused Zinda as she and Alec fought side by side.

" **Were you intending that pun? And yes, it can be.** "

Zinda grinned as she shot one of the creatures in the head, killing it instantly. "Wasn't intended, but it works either way. And always good to know by the way."

" **Any particular reason you find that to be good? Other then the obvious reasons before us.** "

She turned to him with that grin still on her face and winked at him. Not caring if it was probably weird for her to be flirting with a plant man or not. "Can you two save the flirting for later!?" Yelled out Thea exasperatedly as she ran by while shooting arrows into several of the creatures.

As seriously! There was a time and place for that kind of thing and this wasn't it! Even if it was rather weird considering one of them wasn't even human anymore! " **Ah, youth. Never wanting to see an adult flirt in front of them.** "

"Especially if said adult happens to be their parent." Zinda replied before moving out of the way as Dig came flying towards them with a yell.

Instantly helping him up once he was on the ground. "Thanks, damn things are strong."

"My pleasure, Mr. Diggle."

Alec extended his fingers and used them to throw around several of the creatures, knocking them out in the process as Constantine set several on fire while Laurel and Sir Justin took down several with their swords. A sudden crashing sent the group of seven flying to the ground with pained groans. "What the Hell was that!?" Laurel asked in shock and perhaps a slight case of fear considering whatever it was was enough to send them flying to the ground!

Especially a good distance from one another! A loud screech could be heard from the dust cloud in the center of the large room. And when the source of the screech came through the dust cloud, everyone's eyes widened in great shock. "Oh Bloody Hell!" Cursed Constantine.

As standing before them with the likely intention of eating them all was a much larger and taller version of the lizard creatures they had been fighting. Said fella not looking particularly happy about them being there either! Thea gulped at the sight of the thing. "He's… He's really been eating his Wheaties." Joked the girl weakly as she got up and nervously readied an arrow to fire at the thing.

 _Wonder what Ollie would do in a situation like this? Then again, I doubt he never thought something like this existed…_ Though she would ask him anyway!

When she was done yelling and the like at him that is for all his lying to her, mom, Walter, Laurel, and Tommy. Or until Tommy found out anyway! "I am _SO_ hugging Roy for a long time when we get back." Declared the girl before firing her arrow at the large lizard.

One that managed to hit its mark surprisingly enough in its eye. Causing a screech of pain to happen. It'd screech again when Constantine helpfully gave it a hot foot. "I think its time we get outta here, mates!" Yelled out the man urgently.

"Copy that!"

The group hauled ass towards the otherside of the room while avoiding the angry wrath of the large lizard creature. Wrath that was also killing its smaller kind. As they neared the otherside, Laurel suddenly found herself turning around and staring at the unhappy creature. Who seemed to notice her and began to stomp towards her. "Laurel! What are you doing!?" Cried out the young Queen teen fearfully.

"I'm… I'm not sure but its like something is making me do this!"

And before Thea or anyone else could say or do anything, they were forced to cover their ears as Laurel let out an ear piercing scream that shouldn't have been possible. Forcing the big creature back and destroying a pillar in the process. Which helpfully began to make a portion of the ceiling begin to collapse. And in so doing, cause the rest to do so as well. The Lawyer was beside herself in shock as she watched the chaos unfold in front of her. Wondering how on Earth she managed to do that while pained screeches could be heard from the large creature as Sir Justin stared at her in awe. Knowing exactly what had happened with her. "Come on! We need to get out of here before we're crushed!" Urged Zinda as she pulled an unresisting Laurel away from the collapsing room.

 _I just might be jinxin' meself, but I do hope we won't be runnin' into anymore surprises._ Constantine thought to himself as they hauled ass further into the structure they were in in order to find the Staff of Chhtk.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well now, looks like Laurel got a certain Cry to come out to play! And what could Sir Justin know!? Find out next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer: Its that time of times once again! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

Things had been silent between the group of 7 aside from the echoes of the crash from the room they had fled after Laurel had somehow managed to scream at the huge monster and knock it backwards into a pillar. Thankfully, they hadn't ran into anything else just yet and they were all grateful for that as well. "So..." Began Thea, managing to startle several because of her breaking the silence.

Laurel especially, causing the teen to look apologetic. "Sorry."

"Better you then some nasty bugger, Luv." Remarked Constantine as they walked on.

Idly wondering about the bright light a bit further down and hoping it wasn't trouble for them to deal with. His words got nods of agreement from the others. "Anyway… What was up with that, Laurel? That weird scream thing you did wasn't natural."

"Given what we've experienced so far, that's the thing you're choosin' to focus on?" Digg asked in surprise.

Thea shrugged. "That's all one thing, but someone I know and see as a sister doing something like that is another."

"Copy that." Replied the Vet in understanding.

Laurel shook her head. "I have no idea, Speedy. I really don't."

"Tell me, Milady Laurel, are there any Drakes in thy family?" Randomly asked Sir Justin curiously.

Causing the Lawyer to look his way curiously and a bit confusedly. "Umm… Yeah, my mom's side of the family actually. Why?"

"Would thou mother's first name be Dinah?"

"Yeah, it is. Its actually a tradition for the women on my mom's side of the family to have Dinah as a first name. My first name is actually Dinah but I prefer Laurel to it." Informed Laurel as she wondered where all this was going.

She and those curious watched as the Knight from Olden Times nodded thoughtfully. "I see. I once knew a Dinah Drake some years ago and she too could produce a scream much like you did. She called it the 'Canary Cry' and went by the name of the 'Black Canary' for a time until she chose to retire. From what I recall her telling me, the name 'Dinah' and the Cry are two things that have long been a part of the Drake clan line."

"How many years are we talking about?" Wondered Thea given the fact he'd been around a long while as Laurel took in what she'd been told.

"From the mid-40's to the beginning of the 60's. The Dinah I knew served upon a great team known as the 'Justice Society of America'." Informed the Knight helpfully and making eyes go wide.

"I'm… I'm gonna have a LONG talk with my mom when we get back." Decided Laurel dazedly.

"Might not want to tell your dad about any of that, he might flip." Semi joked Thea.

Laurel nodded absently at that as Digg snorted over the younger girl's words. Having a pretty good feeling he'd really do something like that given how he had handled things where Oliver was concerned with the whole arrest under suspicion of being the Hood situation. "The Drake women seem like the kind of women I'd get along well with then." Mused Zinda thoughtfully.

"Well, you're getting along pretty well with Laurel here so I'd say that's a safe assumption." Added in the young Queen.

" **Even after all I've seen and done, the world can still manage to surprise me.** "

Alec's voice snapped Laurel from her thoughts as she looked at the figure that was once a normal man and noticed the happy smile on his face. "You really think that's a good thing?" She wondered.

He nodded at that. " **I do. The fact this particular revelation about your mother's side of the family isn't exactly a bad thing. So it makes this fairly more pleasant then what it could have been had things been different.** " Replied the man once known as Swamp Thing.

Causing her to think about that for a moment and realize he was right. "You… You have a point. But still, this is a pretty big thing to deal with..."

" **Understandable given the circumstances.** "

"My brother being the Hood, magic, demons, and that Cry of yours. A pretty damn big thing for sure. Say… You think this might be a problem for you when it comes to sex?"

"THEA!" Cried out Laurel in shock and a reddening face as the others aside from Justin, Alec, and Digg snickered at the whole thing.

Though Digg could be seen grinning in amusement over the whole thing. For her part, Thea just shrugged with a smile on her face. "What? Its a valid question!" Defended the girl with that smile widening as she did so.

She got a mild glare in return from her 'sister' that did nothing to dampen her amusement over the whole thing. "Hmm… If memory serves me, the Dinah I knew didn't have that sort of problem. Though she long had gained control of her Cry so that such a thing would not be a problem."

"JUSTIN!"

Snickers were heard again as Justin looked at Laurel in confusion. "Oh, my apologies, Milady Laurel, twas not my intent to cause you embarrassment." He told her apologetically.

One however could see his lips twitching slightly. "Its… Its fine."

The Knight stared at her for a moment to see if she was being sincere or not and then nodded when he saw that she was being sincere. Thea then grinned wickedly. "You know… It occurs to me that you could probably use that thing to send Ollie flying into a wall for being such a lying jackass."

Noticing the wicked grin on the younger girl's face, Laurel couldn't help but feel amused and tempted by her words. "Hmm… Would be worth it, but I'd need training in how to use it properly so I don't hurt him too badly."

"I wouldn't have a problem with it if it kept him from doing what he's doing."

Digg wisely kept his mouth shut as he didn't want either girl plotting against him! "I'll take that under advisement." Decided Laurel.

"Are things in your city truly that bad that you don't wish this Ollie to be fighting against it?" Zinda asked curiously as she looked at her two fellow girls.

The two looked at one another before looking to the Blonde. "Its… Its not really that, though its part of it." Began the Lawyer.

"But that he's putting his life on the line to fight against bad people. I know Mr. Diggle gave a pretty good explanation for why my brother kills earlier, but the fact he does it still bothers the Hell out of me. And I… I don't want to see him end up in prison or in a grave..." Thea said next sadly as her 'sister' wrapped an arm of comfort around her.

A frown came across Zinda's face as she thought over that before finally speaking. "I see..."

She said nothing else as there wasn't quite anything she could say. Especially where comfort was concerned as she'd long been a soldier and idly wondered what the young girl's brother would think of another joining him on his quest. If only to ensure nothing truly horrible happened to him. She wouldn't have need of concealing her identity since she had no loved ones in this time though she knew it could still be a risk in some way for others like Thea. And from her own experiences in life, Zinda was aware that death of an enemy was a very likely thing to occur as it couldn't be avoided in some case. She had a feeling John Diggle and Sir Justin knew this to be quite true as well and would discuss the matter with the two men at a later date. Who knew if the same could be said of John Constantine and Alec Holland and wasn't about to ask given that it would probably be seen as rude. And as Zinda and the others drew closer to a room where a great light emanated from, she couldn't help but bring out her gun.

Thinking it would be a good idea in case things got hot again. "Is anyone else worried about that light? Or is it just me?" Thea asked a bit nervously as she put back a hand to grab an arrow quickly if needed.

"Not just you." Assured Digg as he brought out his own gun.

"And yes, I'm aware of how this could turn into a Horror movie trope any moment now." He added seconds later and getting snorts of amusement in return.

"I'm so glad it wasn't just me thinking about that or I'd feel seriously guilty right now for it." Admitted Laurel in slight relief as the man chuckled at her.

" **I'm confused.** "

Looks came his way. "About what, mate?" Constantine asked curiously.

" **About this Horror movie trope thing and why Laurel would feel guilty for thinking it where Mr. Diggle is concerned.** "

"You uhh, you haven't watched many Horror films have ya?" Asked the magic man.

" **No. Before I became this, I was primarily focused on my work. And afterwards…? Movies of any kind weren't exactly on my to do list.** "

Constantine and the others nodded in understanding of that. Heck, even Justin knew but that's down to the fact he's had quite a bit of time on his hands over the years! "Umm… I could help educate you on the whole thing with a movie marathon if you wished once things are done here?" Offered Zinda hesitantly as she nibbled on her lower lip.

 _Ohh, I think this girl's into the Plant Man! Weird but its whatever._ Mused Thea thoughtfully.

Sharing a grin and a knowing look with Laurel in the process. Alec looked at her for a moment before responding with a nod. " **I would be most willing, Zinda.** " Came the response with a smile.

One that had the good and lovely Lady Blackhawk blushing some. "I look forward to it then."

Both Thea and Laurel had to resist the urge to start humming Wedding related music. The group hesitantly made their way into the room with the bright light, each of them ready to defend themselves and the other if need be. "Is that what I think it is?" Questioned Digg as he looked towards the source of the light.

Which was the very item they were looking for. The Staff of Chhtk. Constantine grinned widely at the sight of it. "I do believe it is, mate, I do believe it is."

"Great, let's get it and get the Hell out of here." Said Laurel.

Getting nods of agreement in return as Constantine moved forward but was stopped by Sir Justin. "Hold! We know not if there are traps in place to prevent those like ourselves from getting to the Staff."

"He's right." Zinda added in thoughtfully as she looked about the place.

"Only one way to find out." Declared the magic man as he produced a ball of light and flung it.

Allowing it to go all over the place and even near the Staff to see if there was any potential danger. And when there was none, Constantine nodded in approval as the ball of light dissipated. "Well, that's kinda disappointing. Was expecting some last minute thing where we had to run for our lives." Muttered Thea dryly with a shake of the head.

Constantine grinned at her. "Can't always be like the movies, Little Queen. Would make life boring."

"But probably safer." She countered.

"Good point." Of course he wasn't about to tell the girl and the others that doing what he'd just done hadn't been something he usually did.

"So, who's gonna grab that thing?" Laurel wondered curiously.

Digg spoke up. "Maybe you and Thea should, given the reason behind all this."

The two looked at one another and then shrugged, thinking it made sense where Ollie was concerned. They then looked towards the Staff and began to step towards it with the others not too far behind in case something unexpected came up despite Constantine's action moments ago. As it never hurt to be cautious. "So, on three?" Asked Laurel.

"Sounds good to me."

Together, the girls counted down to three once they were at the Staff and reached out and grabbed it. Pulling it away from the light that surrounded it, the light soon vanished and the group looked around in a suspicious manner. Waiting for the other shoe to drop after having grabbed the Staff. And when everyone realized nothing was going to happen, they all breathed a sigh of relief. "Way to be anti-climatic." Murmured Laurel and gaining nods of agreement in return.

A flash of light then appeared behind them, startling them some as they quickly turned towards it to see Shhtk herself within it. " _Greetings, Questers, I am pleased to see you have managed to do what no other has been able to do where my son's Staff is concerned. Even gaining new friends as you did so. Come, let us return to Verdant._ " Commanded the woman.

"But what about our Horses!?" Thea worried as the Demonic woman's eyes glowed.

" _Worry not, they will return to Madame Xanadu, though Winged Victory will be found outside of Verdant._ "

Thea let out a sigh of relief as they were all transported back to Verdant. Which startled Moira, Tommy, Roy. Felicity, Chas, and and Zed quite a bit since they hadn't been expecting it! But they were all greatly relieved to see those they cared for having finally returned! Although, perhaps oddly dressed all things considered. A loud noise could even be heard from outside as Roy and Thea hugged. "Was that a Horse?" Tommy asked in confusion while wondering just what the Hell was that weird looking green guy! Though he couldn't help but admire the Blonde chick some as Hello! Something Laurel noticeably glared at him for and he winced and gave her an apology.

" _Indeed, young Thomas. Winged Victory as Sir Justin refers to him as._ " Replied Shhtk as she indicated the figure known as Sir Justin.

"Indeed! And my most sincere gratitude for not leaving my long time friend near those woods, Milady. Now, I must see to him momentarily, but I will return after having done so."

He hurriedly walked off to do as he said as he wanted to see if his old friend was alright after having been left on his own for so long. "Wait a moment, what of my transport?" Suddenly wondered Zinda.

" _Fear not, young Blackhawk, for it resides in the backyard of Queen Manor._ "

Moira went wide eyed at that. "I'm sorry, but what's in my backyard exactly?" She asked a bit archly, not even bothering to ask if they had succeeded as clearly they had given that the Staff the… Woman had sent them to get.

And coming back with more then just that. "My Helicopter, my apologies even though this wasn't my doing."

Moira regarded the black clothed woman and gave a nod, acknowledging the fact it was beyond her control and settled for giving a mild glare to the Demonic woman. A glare she ignored since she had better things to do as her son's Staff floated in front of her. "Not to annoy or anything, but shouldn't Oliver be out of that thing you put him under?" Questioned Digg curiously.

Shhtk nodded at that. " _Indeed, Mr. Diggle. May what has been cast upon Oliver Queen be undone._ " Intoned the Demonic Woman.

Oliver then shot up with a loud gasp as he looked around wildly and couldn't help but widen his eyes at some odd looking woman and some green man thing! "What the Hell!?"

"You're gonna know Hell when I'm done with you, Ollie." Came his little sister's dark promise, making him look at her in confusion and wondering how the Hell she had his bow!

Sir Justin then made his return with a pleased smile on his face, happy that Winged Victory was doing just fine. " _You seven have my most sincerest thanks for managing to get me my son's Staff. I will be forever in your debt and should you ever need me, simply call my name and I shall come. Farewell, 7 Soldiers of Victory._ " Proclaimed Shhtk before vanishing.

"Aww, and no kiss? I'm hurt." Joked Constantine and getting eye rolls from Chas and Zed.

"John?" Wondered Oliver in confusion.

As seriously, what the Hell was going on!? The magic man grinned at him as he came over and helped him up. "Nice to see you in better circumstances now that you aren't on an island or stuck in a mystical bubble of sorts, mate."

"Right. I'm… I'm not even gonna ask."

He then rocked backwards in some pain as Thea slapped him hard across the face, a move no one save for maybe Laurel had been expecting! "THEA!" Reprimanded their mother as her brother stared at her in shock as he rubbed on his face.

" **Even I felt that one.** " Rumbled the mysterious green figure.

Zinda chuckled at Alec's joke as she came to stand next to him. Oliver was about to ask what the Hell that had been about from his sister when Laurel decided to deck him, causing him to stumble back some more. "STOP HITTING ME!"

"Trust me, we're barely getting started you lying asshole!" Screamed out the Lawyer irately as she advanced on him, ready to hit him again as he backed up.

"Well now, seems we're in for a show mates, let's all sit down and enjoy it." Constantine said with a huge grin on his face.

"JOHN!" Yelled Oliver unhappily.

"Uhh, which one, there are two of us right now you know." Quipped Digg and making Thea giggle as she watched her 'sister' go after her brother.

"I don't care which one of you does it, but please, STOP HER!"

"Why!? You're the mighty Hood! Surely you can stop little old me!"

That made the archer stop in his tracks in shock as he hadn't been expecting to hear that from his ex. Which allowed Laurel to hit him again, sending him into a table with a groan. She then smiled in satisfaction. "Damn that felt good!"

"You're uhh, you're not gonna hit me too are you?" Tommy wondered a bit fearfully.

Laurel looked at him cooly for a moment. "I catch you looking at my friend again and I might." She replied as she indicated Zinda.

He gulped at that and promised to be a good boy and not do anything, including making any sort of jokes. " **I may assist you.** " Announced the strange green figure and causing Tommy to be even more nervous then before.

"While I appreciate it from you two, I am more then capable of defending my honor."

"Oh, we know, Trust me, we know, but putting the fear of God into my boyfriend feels strangely pleasing for me. Especially when he's been hiding the fact Ollie's the Hood from me." Laurel said with a glare in said boyfriend's way.

Who backed up with his hands in front of him in a defensive manner. "I'm not the Hood! I don't know what made you think I am, but I'm not!"

"Oh please, and this isnt the bow you use while out as the Hood." Muttered Thea aloud.

"That's… That's not my bow. Also, can someone PLEASE tell me what the Hell's going on!?" Tried the man but no one was buying what he was selling.

Moira sighed. "Oliver, we know. Okay? We know. As for your question? It appears an old tryst of yours decided to get back at you through magical means. Which is how your friend, John Constantine got involved and showing me more then I ever wanted to know of existing."

"Got some kick ass armor out of it too. Even became a member of the modern day Seven Soldiers of Victory too." Added in Thea in a pleased way.

"Sounds like I missed out on quite a bit." Roy said in a put out way.

But Thea kissed him to make it up to him. Which worked some for him. "Don't worry babe, I'm sure something will happen that you'll get to take part in next time."

"Works for me." He'd focus on the whole Thea's brother being the Hood another time.

As he had a feeling trying to join the guy's crusade really wouldn't be the best way to stay on his girlfriend's good side. One could see that Oliver was not very pleased about his secret identity being outed to his loved ones. Nor was he too pleased that his sister had apparently been involved in some thing to help save his ass from some old hook up's actions against him. But before he could do or say anything, a swirling blue light appeared and deposited a piece of paper in his hand before vanishing. Looking at it in confusion, his eyes widened at what he read. "What is it?" Wondered Laurel while itching to punch her ex again!

Oliver looked at her and the others in the room with him. "Its… Its a note, telling me where Walter is. Apparently that… Woman or whatever the Hell that was here decided it'd be one way to help pay a piece of her debt that she owes you and the other six."

Moira let out a loud gasp as that was unexpected but great news! Though Malcolm would surely be displeased by it but at this point, she couldn't give a damn! Thea stepped forward with a determined expression on her face. "Let's go get him!"

"Thea..."

"No, Ollie. Either you let us in on getting him back or so help me God I will hurt you badly." Threatened his baby sister darkly.

"And I'll help." Laurel added.

"I would be most willing to aide my comrades in this endeavor." Declared Sir Justin.

"Same here." Threw in Zinda with a nod.

" **You shall have my aide as well.** "

"And mine, cause a brother never lets his brothers and sisters go into a fight on their own."

"I'm coming too." Threw in Roy firmly.

As he didn't want to miss out on this one! The Six, plus Roy looked towards Constantine who got a look from his two friends. "Oh, what the Hell, I'm in. Sleep's for the weak anyway."

Felicity let out a cheer with a fist bump and then blushed at the looks she got from everyone. "Sorry, couldn't help it." She said embarrassedly and getting a few amused smiles in return.

Everyone then turned to Oliver who was even more unhappier then before! Seeing that he wasn't gonna win this one, he let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, but first, let me research the place first to know what we're dealing with fully and then we'll move out to get back Walter."

That got him nods of approval and once research had been done and Oliver had gotten his bow back after quite a bit of arguing with his sister over that saw her getting Digg to take her back to the Manor to get her's, the group was off on a plane Oliver acquired while Sir Justin and Winged Victory flew next to them to rescue Walter. While a worried but hopeful Moira, Tommy, Chas, Felicity, and Zed hung out in the basement to listen in on things. The mission would turn out to be a success much to Moira's immense happiness and after a reunion between wife and husband had been had, a party of sorts had been held until late into the night. And though Zinda and the figure known as Alec disappeared somewhere, no one really wanted to know what the two were up too as they felt it was for the best. Oliver would have to deal with some very unhappy loved ones in his life for a few weeks over his being the Hood and the actions he sometimes took.

Even having one Hell of a fight on his hands when trying to keep Laurel and Thea from going out and doing what he does. Though perhaps a bit less violently. Thankfully, he had his mother's help where Thea was concerned to some degree. Of course, Moira wanted to ensure her daughter had quite a bit of training before going out on the field. Which had brought its own problems considering a few revelations she had shared with her children but Thea complied for the most part since even she knew she wasn't fully prepared for what the city's more unpleasant types had to offer. Laurel would even get her answers from her mother where the Canary Cry was concerned. And while her mother wasn't too pleased her daughter would be pulling a great grandma Dinah, she did promise to keep it all a secret from Quentin since both knew he really wouldn't be happy about it. Even handing down great grandma Dinah's old suit she'd used back in the day. A suit Laurel had modified to be more protective and Tommy definitely liked what he saw there!

But even with Moira coming clean where Malcolm was concerned, something that Tommy had a few issues over, the man would still manage to be a problem where the Markov device was concerned. Causing the deaths of 501 Glades citizens in the process. And when Slade's Siege began, Laurel would helpfully enlist the aide of John Constantine, Zinda, Sir Justin, and Alec to help in the fight against him and his men. Unfortunately, this wouldn't keep Sara out of the League since that deal had been made before Laurel had gotten the bright idea to call in the rest of the Seven Soldiers. But with Malcolm in prison and Moira showing just how much of a kickass Mayor she could be, she'd be safe from the Magician's mechinations. Which could also be said for Thea and even Roy as well. Oliver's more brutal methods, which included killing would lessen thanks to his loved ones' influences but would still be seen from time to time when there was no other choice. Thankfully though, he would have their support no matter what through it all.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well folks, here it is, the end of this story! Hope you all enjoyed and many thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! Who knows if a sequel will happen but anything is certainly possible! And with the ending of this fic, comes the closing of my current poll as it looks like my next fic will be a Flash one that continues the 'Day Is Saved' 'Verse! R and R!**


End file.
